nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurodex
| hair_color = Blue | fur_color = Lime and Green | eye_color = Yellow | height = 1.9 m | weight = 110 kg | sexuality= Heterosexual | occupation = | relatives = }} Eurodex, legally named Dexter P. Shoreham, is male Kangaroo who lives in New York City. He was born in Australia, but moved to the States early in his life. He did not know who his parents were, nor why he is radioactive. Biography Eurodex believes he was born in Australia (because that is where his earliest memories are). He never knew his parents, and lived in an orphanage for the first five years of his life. Around the age of 10, Eurodex moved to the United States and began his new life in the big city. At this same time, he began to feel stranger than before. Before he knew it, his spit became acidic, his fur began to glow, and he grew more and more radioactive. In his late-teens, Eurodex met a young Russian tailmouth naga in the intent to eat him. Because he is radioactive, the naga spit him back out (in fear of dying). She introduced herself as Vega and the two became inseparable friends. In Australia, he was too young to ever realize that he was destined to be prey. After maturing in the States, he now ran for his life in order not to get eaten by another. Though his is not scared of being eaten, he finds it more annoying than deadly. He commonly warns predators that they WILL die if he is digested into his nuclear core. More or less, predators don't always believe him and gobble him down anyway. But being radioactive, he can withstand the strongest stomach acids, and will simply come out the other end. What angers him the most is that most of the preds that want to eat him are sexy women. Because of this, he is pretty agnostic and lives with the quote "C'est la vie!" Physical characteristics Radioactivity Still unknown as to how he became radioactive, he is very dangerous. Virtually, he is a walking atomic bomb. But after years of knowing himself, he is able to control his radioactivity to the point of almost not being at all. In actuality, he is radioactive, acidic, biohazardous, magnetized, and electronic. His skin has decayed enough that it's not directly radioactive. In fact, the only side affects of his decayed skin is that is is quite warm (almost like a heated blanked), his skin glows in the dark, and he is able to resist the most tough acids. Only when you get below his skin, it will begin to get more acidic and hazardous. For instance, his nose, tongue, and penis are always in contact with his internal organs, causing them to look orange. Where as his ears and eyes (being slightly in constant contact) are bright yellow. Anything excreted from him (spit, saliva, cum, poop, urine) will be acidic (approximately having a pH of 1). However, his internal organs and blood would be the most dangerous things to get into contact with. Once touch or exposure would cause instant death. If you were to be eaten by him (not that he would), you would die before exposed to his stomach acids (unless you are resistant to it). On the other hand, if he were to be digested away, his exposed organs would infect and destroy the predator who killed him, and kill them (as well as the surrounding area). The radioactivity produced off of Eurodex is not directly dangerous to anybody around him (as mentioned earlier), but some have been affected by his radioactivity. Though it can affect others differently, the worst cases came from Chris (one of Eurodex's friends). Eurodex's radioactivity caused Chris' tail to become alive. Though Eurodex hasn't met anybody else who is affected by him, he is extremely careful when meeting new friends. Transforming Eurodex looks solid at first glance, but in fact he is actually composed of tightly compacted plasma. Similar to a star, Eurodex's shape and appearance is variable. But unlike a star, he can change his shape in unusual ways and not at all in his control. In one instance, Eurodex was walking along and all of a sudden, he felt strange. Before he knew it, he began to grow breasts and became a girl. The fact that he is actually plasma also has its advantages. Though he is able to withstand the toughest acids known (which comes in handy when he gets preyed upon), but he does worry that he will come face to face with a predator that will in fact digest him and kill him. All he can guess is that if he is digested, the goo that was one him would melt and kill the predator that ate him. Though he doesn't quite know it as of yet, but if he is digested, not only would he kill the predator, but the post-Eurodex goo would (after time) reform into him. In short, he could survive being eaten and live to tell about it. But he currently doesn't know this power, and he doesn't intend to find out. Matting gives Eurodex a big kiss.]] When it comes to making a girlfriend (or talking to anybody in that way) causes Eurodex to become shy. Its not that he is scared or anything, it's just because he doesn't want to ruin his chances at having a mate. But throughout his life, he had relations with two others who he would consider his mate. Some would ask him if Vega was one of them, and he would just kick them and walk away in disgust. His biggest crush is actually to an eight-tailed fox named Christy Rai. The two happened to meet in unusual circumstances, but the two quickly became friends. Since then, he has had a secret crush on her. He is not sure if she knows of it, but Christy does love to do intimate things with him. Like a kiss now and again, but she always asks him to eat her. It took Eurodex a while to learn to eat someone whole, but with Christy's training, he now has it mastered. But besides those, Eurodex is too shy to even mention his love to her, so he keeps it a secret. The only person who knows of this is Vega (who taunts him every now and then about it). The second relation happened by accident. While walking in the forest one day, Eurodex was captured by a pitcher planet girl named Autumn. http://aryion.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=10014 Eurodex still has no idea why, but she offered his freedom for sex. As she began to pull his pants off, Eurodex couldn't believe what was happening. Not getting into too much detail, Autumn didn't keep her promise and ate him in the end. Since he couldn't be digested, Eurodex was able to escape unharmed, but his virginity was gone. But unknown to him, Autumn gave birth to two children of Eurodex. He is sill unaware of this. External links * Eurodex biography. Eka's Portal. Category:Eurodex